


Wicked Games

by littleleeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleeds/pseuds/littleleeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a secret crush on Niall’s drug dealer Zayn, so when he decides to try weed, Zayn is there to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Adjusting his snapback out of his face, Niall leaned forward off his couch, clicking furiously on the buttons of his controller and attempting to stab multiple, fictional zombies at once. Once he died he tossed his controller beside him and grabbed for his phone. He had heard it ring several times while he was involved in his game, but had chosen to ignore it up until this moment. Scrolling through the pages of apps, he clicked on his phone button to call back Liam, his best friend. How they remained friends, a lot of people didn’t understand. Niall was a laid-back, go with the flow kind of guy. He didn’t worry much about school, and got on alright if he was asked. He hung out with a lot of stoners and a lot of what people called the “antisocial” crowd. Liam, on the other hand, was exactly the opposite. Always uptight, Liam stressed over school and grades and playing football. He liked to drink, but would never have touched drugs and thought smoking was disgusting. Tonight, all of that was about to change. Niall dialed the familiar number and waited patiently for his best friend to pick up, lighting a fag in the meantime.

Liam was waiting on the other side of the phone line with earnest, deciding that he needed Niall now more than ever. He knew that Niall would know where to get something to help him relax. Tonight, Liam found out that he was going to be valedictorian and he had decided that it was about time for him to take a night to himself; to think about nothing, and indulge in the peace of mind that Niall was always babbling about. His hands shook with nerves as he scooped his phone off his bed and answered it in one swift motion, “Hey Nialler.” He took a deep breath and began to explain the situation about being valedictorian, but he could actually hear Niall losing interest, so he got to the point. “I want some…” his voice dropped a few decibels lower, “marijuana.” He coughed and looked around him like the true paranoid that he was, before he decided it was safe and waited for Niall’s response. He didn’t know where this urge had come from, but he refused to believe that it was because of Niall’s very attractive drug dealer. He shuddered at the words, a drug dealer! He was attracted to a drug dealer, who was completely out of his league. He sighed heavily into the phone and vowed to himself that he would pay Niall for the weed and just get it from him, cutting out the sexy and mysterious drug dealer whose name he didn’t remember. He was almost sure it started with an “S,” or maybe it was a “Z…”

“Li!” Niall’s tone was sarcastically scandalized as he laughed heartily into the phone. Liam’s cheeks flamed significantly and he was suddenly very thankful to be alone. He counted his lucky stars and sat down on his bed, fumbling with the wad of cash in his free hand. Niall was quieting up now, and Liam was trying to get his nerves under control as Niall spoke again, “How much you want, mate?” Stirring the question in his mind, Liam had no idea how to respond. How much was a normal amount? What if he got too much and died or had some type of heart failure? He was fairly certain that his mom’s father had a heart attack or high blood pressure or something. He ran through his family history in his head and tried to make a quick list of the pros and cons before Niall was blabbering again and interrupting his concentration, “Liam?” Niall was chuckling again and Liam tried his best to focus on the actual conversation he was having with him, rather than going through all the possible complications of smoking pot. “Tell ya what? We’ll split an eighth. That’s about €27.” Liam flipped the bills in his hand and nodded, deciding that it was fair enough. After telling Niall he agreed, he suggested that Liam come over so his parents wouldn’t catch onto the plan. Tossing his phone back onto the bed, Liam got up and walked over to the mirror, surveying his casual clothing choices. He sighed and tried to go through his drawers to find something that didn’t scream innocence. Settling on a plain, fitted black t-shirt, Liam ran his head over his buzzed hair. He was stalling at this point, and decided he had better get on with it or else it would never happen.  
By the time he got to Niall’s, his friend was once again immersed in one of his video games, profanities stumbling over one another on the way out of his mouth. Liam walked in casually, knowing that Niall’s mom worked late and that his dad just never seemed to be around. He was still very nervous, despite the fact that he knew he would be safe with Niall. He trusted him well enough, especially since Niall had been smoking this stuff since the beginning of high school and knew what was good and what wasn’t Liam even knew a thing or two due to the fact that he had listened to Niall complain about it. He knew what certain pieces were and wondered idly which of Niall’s they would be using tonight. Sitting next to Niall on the couch, he broached the subject with forced casualty, “So, where is it?” Liam clapped his hands together awkwardly and fished his hand through his pocket to pull out his money.  
Niall cast him a sidelong glance and shook his head, putting one hand up and motioning Liam to stop whatever it was he was doing. Still focused on his game, he explained the situation as quickly as possible without getting distracted, “Uh yeah, Zayn’s running a bit late.” He cleared his throat and cursed again, screaming into the mic of his console. “Damnit. Anyway, he had a bit to do before this. Should be here any time.” He nodded his head toward the door as if to reiterate the fact that Zayn was indeed coming here. As if Liam hadn’t heard him the first and time. Panic spread through Liam as he realized that this was, in fact, the exact drug dealer that he was trying to avoid. He imagined the boy’s tattoo-lined arms and the way his lips held in each drag of his cigarettes. Disgusting cigarettes, Liam reminded himself as he fantasized. He couldn’t help it, when Zayn smoked it wasn’t quite so disgusting to him. It was almost a forbidden desire that Liam wanted only when he watched Zayn do it, and he was overwhelmed by the fact that he would have to sit with Zayn and try to make conversation with him. Zayn was a bad boy Adonis, and Liam was a teddy bear. There was no competition.  
Just as Liam successfully dejected himself and became convinced that this boy was going to completely dismiss him as silly and immature, a knock came at the door. Niall looked at Liam as if to convey ‘Well, I’m not going to get it,’ so he pulled himself off the couch to get the door for what was undoubtedly going to be Zayn. Liam talked himself down and took a deep breath before he pulled open the door. As soon as he got sight of him, Liam’s self-esteem was knocked down a few pegs. Zayn was wearing Ray Bans, which confused Liam as it was nighttime, and a denim jacket over a white t-shirt. His jeans were rather snug, and his combat boots left heavy footfalls as he walked into Niall’s living room. He nodded in Liam’s direction before putting his sunglasses up over his perfectly sculpted quiff and holding his hand out, “Hey mate, I’m Zayn.” His perfect smile just added to Liam’s self-loathing as he repeatedly prayed for the strength to act casual.   
Nodding as if he already knew, which he sort of did, Liam responded as cheerfully as he could muster, “Liam. S’nice to meet you.” He immediately wished he could grab the words out of the air and bring them back; that was probably too formal. Who acts as if they’re thrilled to meet a drug dealer? He sighed and followed as the taller of them walked towards Niall and gave him a quick one-armed hug before sitting on the love seat where Liam had taken residence only a few moments before. He panicked momentarily over where he was going to sit, before choosing the far end of the same couch that Zayn sat on and continuing to try and act nonchalant. He looked back and forth between Niall and Zayn as Niall shut off his gaming console and focused solely on the task at hand. He looked at the money that Liam was still holding stupidly in his left hand and, struggling to catch on at first, Liam rushed to hand the money over once he realized that they were waiting on him. He watched the rest of the transaction with a blank expression, trying to cover up his innocence as well as his curiosity.  
As if reading his mind, Niall chuckled and looked up at Liam, “This is Liam’s first time.” Liam wanted to lunge at Niall right there, as he felt the color creep up on his cheeks. He watched Zayn look at him curiously before his face broke out into a brilliant smile that left Liam stunned momentarily. He decided that Zayn should probably just walk around smiling like that all of the time, rather than his usual (perhaps equally as attractive) smolder. His smile was much less intimidating and Liam felt himself gravitate a bit towards the boy, getting more relaxed in his place on the couch. He shrugged off Niall’s comment as they continued to talk and Zayn reached into his pocket and pulled out a small baggie of green, crystalized chunks of plant. Liam saw the light glint off it for a split second before Zayn was shoving a piece of it into a small, circular device and twisting the top on it. Liam’s eyes furrowed in confusion, wondering quietly to himself what in God’s name the boy was doing. Niall must have caught onto his expression because he laughed again and leaned back into his couch, putting his feet on his coffee table and responded, “It’s a grinder, Liam.” Niall sat back and sighed, explaining it to him in laments terms “It grinds the weed up so we can smoke it, yeah? Can’t smoke it like that.” He motioned to the baggie that now sat on the table which was packed to the brim with individual pieces of weed.   
Again, Liam saw Zayn smiling to himself, his hands overtaking the grinder as he opened it. Liam could already smell the weed and his nose crinkled in distaste; he never really liked the smell much. His mind was still wondering why Zayn kept smiling to himself, as Liam had never seen him smile at school or the few times he had seen him in passing. He seemed to be a lot more cheerful of a person than he let on. Either that or, Liam indulged himself, he was smiling because he thought of Liam’s innocence as something that was cute or funny, not annoying or immature. Completely ignoring Niall’s presence, Liam leaned closer to Zayn and watched as he delicately packed the weed into a pipe, pressing down on it with his fingers and rubbing his finger along the edge to get any excess. When he was finished, he looked up and for a moment their eyes came together. Zayn’s were dark and explosive, almost like a warning sign for anyone who was going to come near him. He was dangerous, but it was so incredibly enticing that Liam didn’t think he’d ever get enough. Unfortunately, Zayn had cleared his throat and broke the gaze before it had even began, announcing a little too loudly, “It’s good to go.” He handed the bowl to Niall who pulled out a lighter from…somewhere; Liam hadn’t been really paying any attention to him. Niall lit the bowl first, inhaling the smoke quickly and releasing it through his mouth in little circles. Niall and Zayn both laughed and Liam joined in, although he was still confused on how he did it.   
Zayn hit the bowl and Liam watched as he threw his head back. He tilted his head and licked his lips absent mindedly at the free skin that Zayn was flaunting. Obviously, he resisted the urge to pepper and nip at his neck even though the desire to do so was deep inside of his stomach, making it flip. By the time the bowl got to Liam, his nerves were shot and he was shaking with anticipation. He thought he had the idea figured out from watching the two of them, and although he felt both of their eyes on him, the pressure was winding down now. Just one hit, and it’d all be over. Liam brought the bowl to his lips and pressed his thumb against the rush on the side, flicking the lighter and bringing the flame to the drugs and feeling them hit his lungs like a ton of bricks. He released the rush and handed the bowl back to Niall, exhaling and coughing like a fool in front of the both of them, “Ugh,” he groaned and coughed again, “That’s unpleasant.” He rolled his eyes at their amused expressions and fell back into the couch, resigned to do it until he could hold it in like the rest of them.   
After a few more hits, Liam’s mouth was dry and his eyes were heavy. He ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth a few times to try and escape the desert within; to no avail. His throat and mouth were parched and just as he was about to get up and get himself a drink, Zayn spoke, “Shall we go for round two, boys?” He chuckled and Niall enthusiastically nodded. Zayn turned to Liam as he pulled the grinder back into his hands, his eyes searching for Liam’s approval. His thoughts clouded from the weed he had already smoked, Liam nodded along with the idea and pushed himself off the couch to get a drink. Walking into the kitchen, he heard the heavy steps of Zayn behind him and whipped around to face him. He wondered why he had followed him and a rush of thoughts came to his mind as Zayn walked over to the trash can, “Gotta empty it first.” He half-smiled and tapped the side of the trash can with the bowl, emptying the ash remnants of the past bowl packs. He walked over towards Liam and leaned on the counter beside him, watching as Liam bent over and grabbed himself a water bottle. “So, Liam…” He smiled again, his eyes sparkling and his pink lips looking as inviting as ever to Liam.  
Liam cleared his throat and opened his water bottle, immediately chugging half of it, to Zayn’s amusement. Hearing the boy chuckle at him, Liam panted a little before accusing, “You’re laughing at me!” He shook his head and took another, much smaller, sip of his water bottle. He raised an eyebrow and amazed himself with the casual banter that came out of his mouth and somehow felt natural, “You know, that’s not very nice. We just met. I could be very sensitive.” Liam laughed and decided that maybe weed wasn’t so bad. If he could talk to the god-like Zayn Malik, maybe he could grow used to the smell and the coughing and the terrible cotton mouth. He looked down as these thoughts entered his mind, biting on his lip nervously but pleased that his face wasn’t heating up as it usually would.  
He felt Zayn’s hand on his hip first, and then just a finger under his chin, dragging his gaze up to meet the boy’s brooding dark eyes. He didn’t look displeased, quite the contrary actually, but his eyes managed to make any moment seem intense. Liam wondered if there was any way that a person could possibly get used to staring into those eyes, and then decided he might not mind finding out. He breath was caught in his throat, his palms were getting clammy, and his teeth were still attached to his bottom lip up until the moment Zayn ran his thumb across it, “It’s also not very nice to stare, is it?” Liam was blushing a million shades darker than natural as Zayn’s lips turned up into his signature smirk. He brushed his palm against Liam’s cheek and patted him there gently, leaning forward so that his lips were practically against Liam’s ear, “That’s a lovely shade on you.” He chuckled a final time before grabbing the bowl back off the counter top and sauntering back into the living room; leaving Liam temporarily paralyzed.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has a secret crush on Niall’s drug dealer Zayn, so when he decides to try weed, Zayn is there to distract him.

His stomach was churning in a way that made him almost feel sick, and the huge lump in his throat wasn’t helping any. Chills ran up and down his spine as he leaned against the back of Niall’s couch, and electricity ran through them where their knees were touching; his skin felt like fire. Liam was desperately fighting the urge to look to his left and see if Zayn was feeling it too, but he just couldn’t work up the courage. Instead, his eyes were focused on the television in front of him, occasionally glancing at Niall and watching him slowly fall asleep. He wondered what would happen when Niall nodded off, and the fear crept into his mind that maybe Zayn would leave. He heard a chuckle to his left and he turned, locking eyes again with the smoldering gaze that he seemed to be becoming addicted to. Zayn’s cheeky smile made color creep into Liam’s cheeks as he wondered aloud, “What’s so funny?” He adjusted his position so that he fully facing the other boy, and waited patiently for an answer.  
Zayn seemed to be considering something before he answered, his expression drawn blank with his pink lips only slightly upturned at the sides. He spread his arms over the small love seat and the tips of his fingers brushed Liam’s shoulder, causing him to noticeably twitch. He was thoroughly embarrassed now, having Zayn stare at him and watch the way he involuntarily reacted to his touch. Zayn smiled fuller now, “You’re quite adorable, you know.” He paused momentarily and again seemed to be pondering what he was going to say. Liam briefly reflected on this and felt a slight pang of envy, because he was always one to speak before thinking; unceremoniously blurting out whatever thought popped into his mind at any given moment. Zayn was looking at him with curious eyes, a look that Liam couldn’t quite figure out the meaning of. His smile fell a little and he patted his pocket, getting up and walking toward the door.   
The drugs must have had some type of power over Liam, because he was quick to ask, “Where are you going?” He wasn’t quite ready for Zayn to leave, and although he still firmly believed he didn’t have a chance with the boy, he was enjoying being around him and wasn’t happy about having to give that up so soon. Who knew the next time he would see him, or the next time they would get a chance to sit and talk? Liam didn’t know, and didn’t want to think about it, because he was reveling in the fantasy that maybe, just maybe, Zayn liked sitting and talking to him too. He was also hoping that he wouldn’t have to continue to partake in…illicit activities in order to see him. He gazed at the ground, trying to avoid embarrassed eye contact as he waited for the dark-haired boy to reply.  
Zayn pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his pocket, gesturing to them and then sliding a thin stick of tobacco out of it. He smiled as he slid it neatly between his perfect lips and walked out the door without a word, leaving silent promises of return hanging thick in the air. Liam smiled again, relaxing and trying to find some way to entertain himself, to no avail. Deciding that he might as well use his newfound confidence, Liam pushed himself off the plush couch and strode toward the door, taking a breath and calming himself before walking outside. He was greeted in the cold night air immediately, “Taking a go at smoking too, are you?” Zayn’s half smile and smoldering gaze was enough to heat Liam through and through as he took a drag of the cigarette and let the thick smoke fall out of his mouth and breathing it in through his nose. Liam stood transfixed, ignoring his question completely before Zayn explained, “It’s called a French inhale.” He blew the smoke from another drag out normally, the smoke from the cigarette and the cold night air mixing together into a small puff and then vanishing within a few seconds.   
Liam decided that Zayn’s French inhale was probably one of the most erotic things he’d ever witnessed, and he shook his head and laughed aloud. It was ridiculous how much hold one person that he had just formally met, could have over him. He could make him laugh and smile, but crush his spirits with one foul word. He could give him butterflies in his stomach the size of little birds, but neglect him until he picks his every fault apart and begs to know where he went wrong. Yes, Zayn Malik had a way with people, but it seemed that he had a very special way with Liam. Glancing back up, Liam replied, “It’s pretty….” Sexy? Hot? Pretty much making him want to rip his clothes off and making his skin feel like it was on fire? “cool.” Liam shook his head inwardly at himself and then ran his hand over his buzzed head in frustration. What a stupid thing to say.  
Zayn nodded as if he was considering it and then simply mumbled, “Thanks,” before stomping out his cigarette with his barely tied combat boot. The cigarette burned a line of black ash on Niall’s front porch but Zayn didn’t seem to care much as he toed the butt a few times before kicking it off. He turned his attention back to Liam, who was still watching him intently, and alleged, “You’re not very comfortable around me, are you?” He looked somewhat hurt by the accusation, but it was almost as if he was used to it. Liam’s lips parted as he took a breath to respond but Zayn held his hand up and shook his head to stop him from talking, as if he still had more to say. Turns out, Liam was wrong. Zayn turned on his heel and began to walk off of the porch, “I’ll see you around, Liam.” He shook his head and Liam couldn’t see his face this way, but imagined that it was an expression that he never wanted really wanted to see.  
Liam reached out and gripped his shoulder, stopping him in this tracks. The boy didn’t turn and face him, but Liam supposed that if he was going to be confessing some things it would be better if Zayn wasn’t distracting him with his enthralling gaze and kissable lips. Liam paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before he fell right back into his usual demeanor, blurting things out and rambling on until someone stopped him. “I’m not uncomfortable around you because I don’t like you. It’s quite the contrary actually,” He chuckled darkly to express his disbelief that he was actually saying these things right now, “Everything you do is a ridiculous turn on and it’s… embarrassing, for me,” He mumbled the last bit under his breath and released Zayn’ shoulder; giving him full permission to walk off and never speak to Liam ever again. That was exactly what Liam expected from him, but that was not what happened. Zayn looked over his shoulder cautiously, a curious expression on his face, before turning and stepping towards Liam. His hand reached up to Liam’s face and held his cheek gently, running his thumb over his soft skin, tracing the contour of his lips before Liam felt the force of his hand bringing them together.   
They’re lips touched with a fierce intensity that almost knocked Liam over, but he was quick to regain his balance and give back exactly what Zayn was giving him; their tongues wrestled for control of the kiss as their lips grew sore from the friction. Zayn’s hand was still securely cupping Liam’s face as Liam brought his hands to Zayn’s hips, dragging his body as close as physically allowed and very possibly pressing bruises into his skin. Their lips parted only for a moment, long enough for Zayn to say, “Upstairs.” Liam simply nodded, stumbling backward and searching blindly for the doorknob as their lips remained fused together in heated kisses. He found it finally and twisted the door open, both of them stumbling inside before they parted, panting with lust in their eyes. Zayn grabbed Liam’s hands, their fingers sliding together and interlocking as Zayn took the stairs quickly, squeezing the other’s fingers every so often in encouragement before they reached the bedroom door and Zayn turned to face him again, “Are you sure this is what you want?” He was giving Liam a warning that Liam took to mean that as soon as they were inside their room, there wasn’t going to much time to discuss anything. Liam licked his swollen lips once over before he nodded; it was exactly what he wanted.   
It was exactly what Liam wanted. It wasn’t his first time, but even so his stomach was exploding with nerves as he tried to remember if he was actually good at this. He thought back to all the porn he had ever watched and then decided that wasn’t exactly the route he should be going with this; he would definitely let Zayn take the lead. “I want you.” Liam looked down at this admission but Zayn was quick to lift his chin back up so that Liam was once again stilled to the core by Zayn’s scrutiny, not unlike the way he had done earlier in the kitchen. Could that have been the same night? It felt like a completely different life to Liam, a life in which he was insecure and uncertain about everything he said. When he was with Zayn, more specifically touching or kissing Zayn, he felt completely secure in all of his choices. There were no boundaries, no embarrassment, and no judgment. He decided that, although he had just met him, he was already trusting Zayn with more than he trusted most people. He gripped the other’s hips once again and crashed their lips back together, contemplating if he would ever get tired of kissing him. Zayn must have opened the door because they were faltering through the doorway into the bedroom, trying their best not to trip while their tongues explored the other’s mouths. Liam was the first to break the kiss, trailing sweet kisses up and down Zayn’s jawline and nipping his earlobe affectionately, before moving to his neck.   
Zayn was writhing now, fisting at Liam’s shirt and releasing breathless moans as Liam’s lips trailed down his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin and pressing his lips against his collarbones. Zayn’s hands traveled to the small of Liam’s back, pressing them together and Liam thought he was going to have a stroke as he felt Zayn’s dick harden against his thigh. His head was clouded by lust and from the look on his lover’s face, he wasn’t the only one. He felt the back of Zayn’s legs hit the end of the bed and he buckled immediately, sitting in front of Liam and looking up him expectantly. Liam followed suit by clamoring onto the bed and straddling Zayn, grinding down on him as he sat in his lap. He kissed him again, clutching his hair in his hands and tugging on it gently as he sucked the other boy’s bottom lip until it parted and their tongues were battling again. Liam could feel Zayn’s lips upturn as they kissed more, and this time Zayn broke the kiss to move his lips up and down the hollow of Liam’s throat, biting and leaving his mark all over his neck. Moving back up towards Liam’s ear, his voice was husky and thick as he whispered into it, “I’m going to destroy you tonight.” Shivering to himself, Liam was painfully hard against the denim of his jeans and so he grinded down again on Zayn to get some type of release from the pain. Both of them let out strangled noises, Liam’s one of relief and frustration, Zayn’s deep and hungry in his throat. Taking the hint, Zayn reached between them and popped the button on Liam’s jeans in one quick motion before locking their lips together once again.  
Liam slid off of Zayn and laid flat on the bed, wiggling his way out of his jeans as Zayn took this opportunity to take control. Climbing on top of Liam, he sat down by his thighs and stroked him through his boxers, massaging him and watching for his reactions. Liam arched his back and thrust his hips up, trying to chase the friction that Zayn’s palm was offering him. His breathing was shallow when Zayn moved his hands up to Liam’s shirt, lifting the hem an inch at a time and kissing over the exposed skin as it appeared. Finally, Liam lifted his shoulders and held his arms up; Zayn pulled his shirt off and kissed his lips. His tongue ran over Liam’s bottom lip and Liam complied with his need, opening his mouth and letting Zayn in as hands ran all over his torso, tracing the lines of his body. Liam wanted to commit this moment to his memory; heat trailed behind everywhere that Zayn touched and he felt like his body was on fire. He was painfully hard and probably leaking pre-cum into his boxers but that thought was far from his mind as Zayn’s tongue continued to assault his mouth. The kiss broke only long enough for Zayn to discard his own shirt on the floor, and soon they were chest-to-chest, sweating and panting for breath as both of them rocked their hips together to try and find release.   
Decidedly time for them to even out, Liam ran his palm against the bulge in Zayn’s jeans before the boy’s own hands followed Liam’s down, unbuttoning his own pants. Liam slid them off of his hips and down past his knees before Zayn kicked them off into the unknown. His brief didn’t leave much to imagination and Liam admired him for a moment before he continued. He pushed Zayn’s shoulder to make him flip, and soon Liam was on top again, kissing down Zayn’s throat, sucking on his collarbone, and generally worshipping Zayn’s perfect body with his mouth. He outlined his rippling stomach muscles with kisses and his tongue, before dipping it into his belly button and then down around the line of his briefs; he teased him a little with his mouth while Zayn’s hands rested on top of his head, silently praising him with little gasps or moans when Liam reached one of Zayn’s secret places. He tried to remember where each place was to go back and pay attention to them, but Zayn’s caramel skin blurred together under his lips. Liam finally tugged off the briefs, taking his own boxers off immediately after and allowing Zayn to regain control.   
Taking notice of Liam’s hesitancy, Zayn lifted himself up, his back sticking slightly to the comforter, and climbed back on top of Liam. Cupping his neck in his hand while using his free one to hold himself up, Zayn kissed him tenderly on the mouth, unlike their other kisses. He took his time kissing him then, not pushing too hard but still remaining passionate and heated. Liam thought that he may have liked this kiss the best if it came first, but the pain that was coming from waiting for his own release was overpowering the tenderness of the kiss. Zayn broke away from the kiss and reattached his lips to Liam’s neck as he held two fingers against Liam’s lips. Thanking whatever god there was for the fact that he knew what to do next, Liam opened his mouth and sucked Zayn’s fingers into, running his tongue over and over until they were thoroughly coated with his saliva. Zayn popped his fingers from Liam’s pliant mouth and looked at Liam questioningly, waiting for him to approve his next move. Liam nodded furiously and bucked his hips again against Zayn. The feeling of his hard on against Zayn’s thigh must have been enough of a hint because Liam felt him insert one finger slowly at first, until Liam was wiggling impatiently, and then sliding another one in next to it. Zayn thrust his fingers into Liam until Liam felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and Liam whispered, “Stop, stop.” He didn’t want to come from just Zayn’s fingers, and he wanted Zayn to experience as much pleasure as he was. As disappointing as the feeling of Zayn’s fingers sliding out of his was, Liam knew what he wanted next.   
With one look at Liam’s angry-looking hard-on, Zayn must have known what was coming next. Rolling over to the side of the bed where he had kicked his pants off, he searched his pockets desperately and Liam wondered idly what he was doing. He came back with two foil packets, one of a one-use lube and one of a condom. Liam sighed in relief as Zayn ripped the first packet open with his teeth and rolled the condom over his massive dick. Again, Liam was wondering to himself if he would able to feel any pleasure at all with Zayn’s size and the amount of time that it had been since he had sex. He prayed that the tiny foil packet of lube would be enough for him as Zayn opened that one and spread it on his hand, tugging it up and down the length of his shaft to fully coat himself. He was biting his lip and his eyes were screwed shut and if Liam could have gotten any harder, he would have at the site of Zayn trying to hold it together long enough to pull through. Finally removing his hand, Zayn positioned himself between Liam’s thighs and peppered sweet kisses against his lips again, guiding his dick into Liam with practiced ease. Sitting back, Zayn gripped Liam’s thighs and sunk into him until he was fully sheathed inside, groaning thickly and squeezing his eyes shut again, “You’re so tight.” He mumbled before letting Liam’s legs go and leaning back over him. He locked their lips together again and slowly, Liam adjusted to the splitting pain that he felt moments before. Their kiss seemed to ease the pain and Liam began to shift his hips back and forth in little circles, gasping every so often as Zayn brushed against his prostate. Zayn pressed another chaste kiss against Liam’s lips before burying his face into the crook of Liam’s neck and moving his hips to pull out. He waited until Liam was writhing again before pushing himself in and out in a slow and easy pace. After a few thrusts, Liam was moving his hips to meet each of Zayn’s thrusts and Zayn took this to mean he was adjusting, so he continued; gradually his thrusts were getting quicker and harder. Zayn pushed himself back up to his original position and grabbing Liam’s legs again, pushing into him at a punishing pace as Liam cried out his name. Zayn was groaning with each thrust as he Liam’s spot over and over again. Soon, Liam was coming, spurting all over the comforter in Niall’s guest bedroom. Zayn followed suit, releasing hard into Liam and thrust until he was empty, practically collapsing on top of the boy before he pulled out. Zayn rolled off of Liam and then laid beside him, both of them struggling to catch their breath. Zayn tilted his head and looked over at Liam, nudging him slightly with his shoulder, “Good for you, then?” He chuckled breathlessly and tugged the condom off, tying it at the end and throwing it in the bin.  
Liam looked over at Zayn and their eyes met again, both of them sparkling with a post-euphoric glow. He laughed with Zayn and nodded, his breathing coming easier as he responded with a resounding, “Yes. You?” His eyes displayed concern that he had failed and it was only quite so fantastic within his own mind. Zayn’s furious nod of approval dismised those fears and Liam was smiling again, beaming even, while Zayn eyed him with a matching smile.  
\--  
“Liam!” Karen’s voice rang out through the house and Liam was awakened from his dream, “Time to get up love, it’s time for school!” Groaning miserably at his sticky sheets, Liam walked dejectedly toward the bathroom to shower off the closest thing he was ever going to get to having sex with Zayn Malik; his dreams.


End file.
